


That 3:am feeling

by Doragontora



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doragontora/pseuds/Doragontora
Summary: Admittedly this is my 1st ficI plan to add more in the future, at the very least one more chapterBut this is a first draft,So Don't be afraid to leave a comment, review or constructive criticism below





	That 3:am feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You're Lonely, Press Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657771) by [Pixiestick_cc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiestick_cc/pseuds/Pixiestick_cc). 



> The witching hour has a way of breaking us
> 
> But spiraling is twice as hard when you have someone to catch you
> 
> _____________________________________________________

Beatrice gave a modest sigh,  
  
She Gently placed her now lukewarm mug, back on the nightstand beside her  
  
Having taken a sip for the umpteenth time, trying to find complacency in staring at the ceiling  
  
But it seemed no amount of milk or honey would begin to wane her train of thought's Escapade through her mind  
  
'This always happens'  
  
She failed to stop her notion from unraveling, Just like the rest of her  
thoughts that night  
  
Despite What may as well be her respite lying peacefully next to her  
She couldn't help but feel lonely on these nighttime journeys  
  
' What if we were doomed from the start'  
'Will all this be for nothing'  
...  
' **Do you feel the same**?'  
  
That surprisinhly being the twig that broke the dam  
  
She scrunched herself up,  
trying to go unnoticed by the form beside her  
  
Shrinking away  
finally allowing her mind to fully reel  
  
'Will it **Always** be like this?...hopping from side to side, **trapped** in this little bubble that connects us'  
  
'Our Families dont even know the **Truth**...how on earth could we explain..'  
  
She began grinding her teeth  
  
'What if this Never **changes**... what if WE want to travel...What If We want kids...what if someTHING Happens to the **WALL**...WHat if **OuR** PareNts ForBid us...'  
  
Her hand clenched the sheets  
  
'....what if none of this is worth..'  
  
Her mind crashes to a screeching halt as she feels another hand, a softer hand, gently slide on top of hers  
  
She slowly turned her head, and to her absolute horror, sees the gentle gaze of her lover peeking out from a single eye  
  
"..mm Beatrice"  
  
The delicate echo of her name, began to transform the roaring thunder in her chest, into a soft pitter-patter of rain  
  
They made eye contact for a brief second maybe less- before she shattered the connection, attemting to tuck away her vulnerability  
  
He quickly blinked away his sleep, Something close to resolution easeing it's way into his eyes  
  
"Beatrice.."  
The warmth of his hand slowly gliding to her forearm  
  
"..what's wrong?"  
  
  
'How could he have known'  
It wasnt the question itself, but rather him being the one that asked it, that cut right through her Vail  
  
She couldn't stop herself from meeting his gaze  
Feeling the infectious resolution, an inkling of respite  
  
The hollow thud churning into a warm feathery bloom  
  
She opened her mouth  
  
And froze,  
an icy Pike of fear digging into her gut  
  
'..What could I tell him...break his heart...break both our hearts...tell him I'm not worth it, were not worth it..'  
  
All that emitted was a shallow croak before she closed off again  
  
Not feeling the will within her, she closed her eyes, trying to hang on to what vestiges of renascence she had left  
  
quickly feeling the warmth of his hand cupping her cheek, A chill trickled down her face Knocking her off guard  
  
Tentatively she brought her hand up, feelling a trail of wetness beneath her eye  
  
When had she started crying?  
  
"Bea...."  
Her attention sharply snapped back to the warmth before her  
  
  
"...it's ok if you can't talk about it right now...honestly it's still hard for me to think about.."  
  
Slipping his hand behind her neck, and gently tugging on her arm, he slowly brought her into an embrace  
  
Still feeling slightly fuzzed from her panic attack, she hesitated, then felt herself slowly give into his warmth  
  
"..it's just a wall, but for us it's so much more, how can something made of brick have such an impending allure.."  
  
He trailed off lightly,  
  
Beatrice was trying to concentrate, but the beat if his heart played a much more somber tune  
Like a distant lullaby  
  
He continues  
"Its like this gateway, a door to a distant world, like dante at the gates.."  
  
Her eyes dreary begin to shut, now just realizing how tired she is  
  
"But then...i..start to think about how the wall **devides** Us.."  
  
Feeling slightly disrupted by the shift in tone, but still enveloped in his embrace, she scrunched her eyes  
  
"I think aBout our ho-omes...  
a-and how OUr Parents dont know a thINg.."  
  
Noticing the slight warble in his voice, she pulls back to look at him  
  
He stares back, tears beginning to prick his eyes  
  
"I-I think about the Challenges we'll **FACE** just by wanting to be **Together**.."  
  
She felt the panic slowly begin to crawl up her back, as she watched her lover steadily become undone  
  
Wanting to take control, help him how he helped her, she opened her her mouth  
But instead found her mentally scolding herself for still not being able to project her voice.  
he continued his spiral  
  
"..WHat If Something HappEns to the Wall...W-what ii-iif"  
  
"B-beatrice... what if-"  
  
almost too agonizing to think about, his face contorted as his tears spilled town his face  
then mewled in the tiniest voice  
"what if I never get to see you again?"  
  
  
Tearing herself from the out of control experience, she brought her hands to his face  
  
Almost realizing his escapade he tried to divert his eyes, but she wasnt having it  
  
Beatrice forced them both to sit up, placing herself inches from his face  
  
Although she mirrored his horrors, watching someone you love _Break_ is so much more painful  
  
"wirt..."  
She gently whispered  
  
Placing a small kiss on his nose  
  
"I'm not leaving.."  
  
Another kiss on the cheek  
  
His labored breathing began to slow with each affectionate touch  
  
"..the wall is not a means to an end.."  
  
She gently pressed their foreheads together  
  
"Its like you said..its just a wall.."  
She stated, trying to reassure him with her eyes  
  
His breathing calmed to a simmer  
Lost in the moment, they basked in the silence  
  
He cupped her hands, and she couldn't stop the spark in her heart  
  
"More than anything..its a means to a beginning.."  
She slowly moved away from his forehead, not breaking eye contact  
  
" **Our beginning** "  
  
no later had the words passed her lips, she captured his mouth


End file.
